MIS FANTASMAS Y YO
by Lupita Cullen
Summary: MIS FANTASMAS Y YO Bella se va a dar una nueva oportunidad de volver a amar y de volver a sentir lo que alguna vez le hizo sentir Jacob que hasta ese momento tan trágico era su primer y único amor.
1. Capítulo 1 Empezare Mi Vida Otra Vez

**Capítulo 1 Empezare mi vida otra vez.**

_Bella_

Desde que Jacob murió ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, ya nada era igual todo había cambiado, desde ese maldito accidente mi vida y la de mis seres queridos cambio ya no volví a hacer la misma Bella la que él me decía que era alegre y feliz como lo era cuando él todavía estaba a mi lado, ahora me he vuelto solitaria y muy infeliz ya no quedan restos de lo que era cuando todavía estaba con él, con la persona que me hacía muy feliz, mi Jacob, mi único y gran amor. Pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar y tratar de volver a ser la chica que era antes, aunque sé que me va a costar demasiado estoy dispuesta a vivir una nueva vida.

Era lunes en la mañana cuando decidí bajar a desayunar con mi padre Charlie y Sue su esposa quienes se han hecho cargo de mi desde que cumplí 15 años ya que era mejor vivir en un lugar estable ya que mi madre Renée y su esposo Phil viajaban mucho y en algunas ocasiones yo los acompañaba y tenía que dejar la escuela, por eso decidí que vivir con mi padre en Nueva York era lo mejor, ahora tengo 22 años y soy feliz con ellos pero si tenía que cambiar mi vida, tendría que darles la decisión que tome.

Papá, Sue les quiero decir algo.

Dinos- Charlie contesto preocupado.

Bueno he estado pensado en que ya no me pedo seguir sintiendo así de sola, así que he decidido irme a vivir a Londres, ya soy mayor de edad y ya termine mi carrera, en Londres puedo encontrar trabajo de escritora y podre vivir bien, todo esto para mí sería una buena oportunidad así podría olvidar lo que paso con Jacob.

Hija, Bella ¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? Está muy lejos, yo…yo no te quiero perder es un lugar muy lejos.-Charlie estaba triste por la decisión que tome.

Papá, estoy muy segura quiero cambiar y conocer a más personas, y si sé que está lejos pero te prometo que en vacaciones te vendré a ver y tu podrás ir también, por favor, sé que no vas a estar solo tú tienes a Sue aquí contigo, por favor.

Si Charlie, si Bella cree que es lo mejor para ella déjala ya es grande y ella sabe cómo cuidarse.- Sue sonreía ante esta idea, Charlie seguía triste pero el también creía que es una buena oportunidad para que yo volviera a ser la misma Bella de siempre.

Ese mismo día decidí buscar información para saber en qué editorial podía trabajar y tenía una gran elección que es muy buena para mi trabajare en la editorial Bloomsbury Publishing, ahí trabajaba una amiga muy querida Ángela, ella consiguió trabajo ahí así que me propuso trabajar con ella y no voy a desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad.

El martes decidí ir a comprar el boleto de avión para Londres el cual partiría el viernes por la noche para llegar el sábado por la mañana, cuando llegue a casa le hable a Ángela.

¡Hola Ángela!

¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estas lista para vivir en Londres?

Mucho mejor Ángela ¿y tú como estas? Y si ya estoy lista para vivir en Londres.

Muy bien Bella, emocionada por tenerte aquí conmigo.

¡Gracias Ángela!, prometo no darte muchas molestias y te prometo que cuando tenga un lugar donde vivir ya no te molestare.

Oh no te preocupes conmigo podrás contar para todo.

Bueno te hablaba para saber ¿Cuál es tu dirección? Llego el sábado por la mañana.

No te preocupes yo voy a ir por ti al aeropuerto.

¿Segura, no te causo ningún problema el que vayas por mí?

No claro que no Bella, me encantaría ir por ti.

Bueno entonces te dejo Ángela, nos vemos el sábado.

Adiós Bella cuídate nos vemos hasta entonces.

Termine de hablar con Ángela y me sentí muy emocionada al saber que voy a empezar otra vez a rehacer mi vida como antes.


	2. Chapter 2 Londres

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Londres**

* * *

_Niza_

Era jueves y Charlie decidió hacerme una cena de despedida Billy el padre de Jacob que es un gran amigo de Charlie, yo lo considero como un segundo padre para mí ya que a pesar de lo que paso él nunca me considero la causa del accidente, también asistieron los hijos de Sue, Seth y Leah; Leah y yo solíamos ser las mejores amigas, éramos como hermanas siempre compartíamos todo desde que nuestros padres se conocieron, pero un día todo cambio.

- _**FLASH BACK-**_

-Bella, Leah- mi papá nos habló al llegar de la escuela iba junto con Leah.-miren quien está aquí Billy y su hijo.

-¡Hola Billy!-hablamos las dos al unísono.

-¡Hola chicas!, miren les presento a mi hijo Jacob Black- Jacob nos saludó a cada una dándonos la mano y cuando toco mi mano sentí algunas cosquillas en mi estómago.

-¡Mucho gusto! Encantado en conocerlas- Leah al ver la sonrisa Colgate y espectacular de Jacob se sintió atraída de inmediato.

-Hola, yo soy Leah y ella es Bella- en ese momento Jacob me miro y me encanto su mirada, me gusto como me miro.

Billy y Jacob pasaron toda la tarde en mi casa, mientras Leah y yo hacíamos la tarea en mi habitación, Leah no dejaba de hablar de Jacob.

-Bella no crees que Jacob es muy guapo- ella no dejaba de sonreír, parecía tonta, pero creo que se había enamorado de verdad y muy pronto ella siempre es así de enamoradiza.

-Si Leah, es muy guapo- si era verdad a mí me pareció muy lindo y su forma de ser y mirarme me cautivo, a mí también me gusto pero no pensaba decírselo a Leah porque ella estaba más entusiasmada con el que yo.

-Estoy pensando en invitarlo a salir, sé que es muy pronto pero no se me gusto demasiado, Bella ayúdame a invitarlo, sabes quiero invitarlo a el baile de la escuela, ¿crees que acepte?-Leah hizo pucheros para que yo le ayudara.

-Pues invítalo estoy segura de que aceptara, creo que le gustaste- se lo dije un poco extraña por lo que me había dicho, pero ella no noto el cambio, así que acepte ayudarla- y si no lo convences yo te ayudo a convencerlo.

-Gracias Bella eres una gran amiga.- Su abrazo se me hizo muy sincero.

Paso una semana y Leah por fin hablo con Jacob pero él la rechazo y ella estuvo muy triste, así que como le dije que la iba ayudar fui a hablar con él.

-¿Jacob?-los nervios se hicieron presentes.

-Bella, hola ¿Cómo estás?-dijo dándome su sonrisa que me derretía.

-Hola quería hablar contigo.

-Si dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre Leah…

-Umm, ¿tu amiga?

-Si ella, mira ella está triste, tú le gustas…-me sorprendió mucho lo que contesto.

-Pero yo no la quiero, porque ahí alguien, alguien más que me gusta desde el primer día que la vi ¿y sabes quién es?

-No Jacob, no sé, me dirás quién es- yo moría de la curiosidad por saber quién era ella.

-Eres tu Bella, tú me gustas –no sabía que responder porque él también me gustaba, pero también estaba Leah.

-Jacob yo también te quiero y mucho pero esta Leah y no la quiero lastimar- no supe más después de decirle eso porque lo que hizo me sorprendió, Jacob me había besado, y en ese momento toda paso tan rápido.

-¡BELLA, PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-Leah nos acababa de ver besándonos- ¡ME TRAICIONASTE, ERES UNA MALDITA, TE ODIO!

-No Leah déjame explicarte yo… yo no sé qué nos pasó Leah escúchame- en ese momento solo sentí la mano de Leah en mi mejilla y se había ido dejándome con Jacob sin que le explicara nada.

Desde ese día Leah nunca me volví a hablar, y desde que pasó el accidente me odia más que ese día, siempre pensó que fue mi culpa.

- _**FIN FLASH BACK-**_

La velada paso muy tranquila, me gustó mucho estar con las personas que son importantes para mí a pesar del tiempo que paso. Todos se despidieron de mí hasta Leah. Billy me deseo que me fuera bien en Londres, que me cuidara mucho y que encontrara de nuevo la felicidad, Seth me dijo que me extrañaría ya que somos como hermanos. Charlie y Sue no quisieron hablar conmigo hasta que estuviéramos en el aeropuerto, termino la cena ya todos se habían ido pero Seth se quedó con su mamá a pasar la noche aquí, me fui a mi habitación todavía no tenía mucho sueño así que me puse a escuchar música y a mi mente llego el recuerdo de Jacob me puse sensible pero sabía que volvería a ser feliz, con su recuerdo me quede dormida.

Por la mañana desayune con todos, falto Leah pero me sentí muy bien al estar con mi familia, el resto del día no me separe de ellos, hasta que llegó la hora de subir por mis maletas y partir al aeropuerto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y ya habían llamado a mi vuelo.

-Bueno papá ya es hora de irme-abrase a Charlie tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Hija te extrañare demasiado.

-Papá no estés triste, cuando pueda vendré a verte, cuando llegue allá y este instalada te hablare. – Me despedí de Sue, ella me abrazo y se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Ya estaba en el avión y me toco un lugar cerca de la ventana lo cual agradecí para distraerme, mientras guardaba mi equipaje note que junto a mí se iba a sentar una chica, pequeña, delgada y muy carismática que me saludo.

-Hola- me dio la mano- soya Alice Cullen ¿y tú?

-Hola soy Isabella Swan, mucho gusto Alice.

-¿Por qué viajas a Londres? Oh perdón por preguntar sin conocernos mucho es que me gustaría hacer el viaje más agradable, perdón por ser tan chismosa.-Alice me hizo reír.

-No te preocupes también me gustaría hacer el viaje tranquilo, y voy en un plan de trabajo decidí cambiar mi vida, ¿y tú a que vas?

-Voy a visitar a mi hermano, es un poco necio en sus negocios y lo quiero ayudar aunque él diga que no, también lo pienso ayudar con su vida. Pero cuéntame tú de tu vida.

-Alice no hay mucho de que contar créeme, ¿tú de que trabajas?

-Yo soy diseñadora de modas y pienso trabajar en Londres ¿y tú?

-Pues yo pienso trabajar en la editora Bloomsbury Publishing.

-Te gustan las letras

-Si me encantan, sería bueno descansar no crees, me está dando un poco de sueño ¿a ti no?

-Si tienes razón Isabella descansemos. Hasta mañana descansa.

-Igualmente.

Dormí por toda la noche y cuando aterrizamos Alice me despertó.

-Isabella, despierta-me movía un poco.

-Bueno días Alice- me estire mientras bostezaba la salude.

-Ya vamos a aterrizar ponte el cinturón- y así lo hice. Aterrizamos y Alice y yo salimos juntas pero cuando ya íbamos a salir me encontré con Ángela que tenía un cartel que decía.

_BIENVENIDA ISABELLA SWAN._

Al darse cuenta Alice que Ángela había ido por mi ella me dijo que se iría directo a la casa de su hermano ya que de seguro a él se le olvido ir por ella, me despedí de ella y fui con Ángela quien me recibió con un gran abrazo.

-¡Bella Para mí la alegría de verte!

-¡Ángela a mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte!

-Vamos que tenemos mucho que platicar.

Nos fuimos las dos platicando de cosas triviales que ella me preguntaba casi no hablábamos mucho las dos estábamos nerviosas, solo cuando llegamos a su departamento pudimos hablar de nuestras vidas. Su departamento es hermoso, nos sentamos a desayunar mientras platicábamos.

-Bella y ¿Cómo estas después del accidente?

-Bien Ángela, ya casi no duele el saber que él no está conmigo, pero no me quiero poner triste por favor cambiemos de tema.

-Lo siento, y ¿estas emocionada por el trabajo?

-No te preocupes todo está bien, si muy emocionada.

-¿Y Tú con usted también?

-Bien creo que pronto nos casaremos, creo que me va a proponer matrimonio.-Ángela estaba muy emocionada.

-Qué bueno Ángela me alegro por ti.

Ángela tenía que hacer unas compras así que me dijo que descasara en lo que ella regresaba y yo acepte así que me fui a mi habitación a desempacar y descansar un poco.


	3. Capitulo 3 La Visita Permanente

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 La visita permanente**

* * *

_Edward_

Hoy es tenía que llegar Alice, me pidió que fuera por ella al aeropuerto peor no podré ir y se me olvido decirle a Emmett que fuera por ella, así que se tendrá que venirse sola, sí sé que al no a ver ido por ella o mandar a alguien a recogerla cuando llegue aquí va a ser el infierno y me va a recordar hasta de lo que me voy a morir, pero bueno soportare a ver provocado esto ya que mi trabajo se a vuelvo más importante para mí, mi único refugio; por eso le pedí que no vinera pero es una terca tenía que ser mi hermana.

- _**Flash Back-**_

Sonó el teléfono y al tercer timbre conteste.

-Hola – estaba muy ocupado como para socializar el día de hoy.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?- era Alice a ella no me le puedo negar.

-Alice, bien ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

-Muy bien Edward adivina te tengo una sooooorpresa- por las "ooooo" que dijo sé que no es bueno.

-¿Ahora que es Alice?

-Te juro que cuando te diga vas a saltar de felicidad y te va a gustar muuuuuuuchisimo, te lo aseguro- Rodé los ojos sé que lo que me va a decir no es bueno.

-¡¿Qué es Alice?!- me desespere que Alice no responde.

-Está bien te diré ¡me voy a vivir contigo a Londres!, no te da alegría es genial vamos a estar junto otra vez.

-¡QUE!- estaba muy sorprendido no puede ser- ¡Alice no puedes hacer eso!- no es que no quiera estar con ella pero mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado y no la atenderé como se debe.- Sabes muy bien que no te hare mucho caso por mi trabajo así que no puedes venir.

-no Edward voy en los negocios, en entendiste ¡voy a Vivir contigo para siempre!

-Pero Alice…

-Nada Edward, llego el sábado por la mañana ves por mí al aeropuerto y si no vas por mi veras de lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo entendido Edward Cullen.- Aparte de no escucharme me amenaza quien se cree que es mi linda hermanita.

'Pero me explico por qué viniste a vivir aquí conmigo CUANDO Llegues ¿ok?

- si hermanito, nos vemos el sábado.

- _**Fin de flash Back-**_

Estaba revisando unos documentos de la empresa cuando entro Jasper él es mi abogado junto con su hermana Rosalie, ella también se ha vuelto mi contadora personal ella me ayuda a no despilfarrar mi dinero y hacer buen uso de él.

-Edward, me entre que hoy llega Alice.- Jasper tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí y al parecer tú estas muy feliz por su llegada- no pude evitar sonreír por su actitud- Alice va a estar muy enojada cuando llegue así que si quieres estar presente muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué va a estar enojada? ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú?

-¿Porque no pude ir? porque tengo que arreglar estos papeles y tampoco pude mandar a nadie por ella y ni mandar a nadie para recogerla y sé que vendrá muy enojada.

-Edward trabajando en sábado y en tu casa no puedo creerlo solamente tú. ¿Y Emmett? ¿Por qué no fue por ella?

-Se me olvido decirle que fuera por ella ya vez está muy ocupado con Tommy y con el embarazo de Rosalie.

-Lo se seré tío nuevamente y tu igual. ¿Bueno y volviendo a Alice a qué horas llega?

-Bueno Ansioso porque tanta curiosidad en mí decir que usted sigue gustando.

-Vamos Edward ma sé que lo hará.

-Jasper, por Dios, estas seguro mi hermana no es y nunca va a ser una más de tus conquistas de cada noche ella no es así, así que compórtate con ella porque si la haces sufrir no me importara que seas mi amigo.

-¿Cuáles conquistas Edward?

-Cuales, Jessica por ejemplo no deja de llamarte y no me digas no tienes nada con ella.

-No la quiero Edward y si solo fue una noche ya vez como es ella, y me choca ella y su voz, nunca volveré a salir con ella te lo prometo y sobre Alice te juro por mi vida que yo la cuidare y la amare siempre.

-Confiare en ti Jasper porque sé que la quieres desde que éramos niños.-Sonreí al recordad nuestra infancia sin ningún problema.

-Gracias Edward.- En ese momento las puertas amplias, grandes y amplias de mi estudio se abrieron y entro el diablo vestido de mujer.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! – entro mi hermana con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Alice hermanita que bueno que llegaste- me levante para abrazarla, pero ella me empezó a golpear el pecho y le tuve que agarrar las manos.

-Nada de hermanita porque no fuiste por mi te dije que llegaba hoy, eres un…

-¡Hey, Oye! No me Insultes Alice, soy tu hermano alcalde.

-¡Hola Alice! Veo que llegaste bien- a mis espaldas hablo Jasper gracias a su saludo Alice se medió calmo.- Me alegra que ya estés aquí- Alice sonreía como tonta y Jasper igual, los dos se abrazaron y me ignoraron.

-¡Oh Hola Jasper! ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno verte- Alice no lo soltaba de su abrazo hasta que tosí; y Jasper me vio feo.

-Bueno ya se saludaron ahora si me vas a decir por qué viniste a vivir a Londres.

-¿Alice como te fue en el viaje? Bien que bueno me alegro de ti- el sarcasmo de Alice me irritaba.- Gracias por preguntar Edward, también te quiero.

-Ya Alice, no seas berrinchuda.

-No soy berrinchuda, pero sería mucho pedirte Jasper que me dejaras hablar a solas con Alice.

-No, no es mucho pedir- Jasper se fue y nos dejó solos, sé que es de lo que vamos a hablar no es bueno eso lo sé.

-Y dime de que quieres hablar, algo importante.

-Sabes de que es Edward, no lo evites.

-Si solo para eso viniste a Londres, no te quedes mucho tiempo.

-No me vas a escuchar desde ese día no sales, no convives te la pasas trabajando y yo voy a cambiar eso.

-Alice por favor entiende mi vida cambio mucho desde ese maldito accidente y si quieres que cambie por favor no me lo vuelvas a recordar quiero superarlo, superar todo lo que perdí lo que más amaba en mi vida ellos eran mi familia, tu no entiendes.- en ese momento recordé ese accidente y empezó a llorar ya son dos años y aún no lo supero no vi en que instante Alice me abrazo y sentí sus lágrimas caer también. – Alice no es que no quiere que estés conmigo yo quiero que siempre estés conmigo pero no sabes lo culpable que me siento, y no te quiero perder a ti también nunca eres mi hermanita con la que me siento más conectado, te quiero Alice gracias por estar conmigo.

-Edward, sabes que conmigo siempre as a contar y que te quiero muchísimo, pero tú no tuviste la culpa, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, tu escuchaste a la policía fue un accidente nadie tuvo la culpa y tu familia te cuida desde arriba y siempre vas a tener a mucha gente que te va a ayudar a superar todo esto, no es fácil lo sé, pero yo te voy a ayudar así que es tiempo de salir.- Alice me abrazo y me sentí también y llore para sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.- Vamos salgamos esta noche divirtámonos como antes lo hacíamos invitemos a Jasper, Rose y Emmett, te divertirás te lo prometo.

Esa tarde Alice organizo la gran salida, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno muchas gracias a la personas que estan aceptando mi historia y que les gusta, me gustaria saber que les parece la trama si les gusta o no dejando un Reviews, a la persona que lo haga muchas gracias por que se que me apoya en esta historia.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4 LA Salida Mas Una Pelea

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 La cena más una pelea**

_Isabella_

Cuando desperté Ángela ya había llegado de hacer sus compras lo supe porque escuche ruidos en la parte de la cocina así que fui a verla.

-Ángela llegaste…

Sí Bella Aun pensó que estaba durmiendo en la encuesta muestra secundaria te despiertas.

-Acabo de despertar, pero te puedo ayudar en algo.

-Si quieres, voy a hacer de cenar.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Ángela abrió.

-Ben que bueno que llegaste.- Se lanzó a sus brazos muy feliz.- Bella es Ben.- me grito desde la entrada.

-Hola Ben ¿Cómo estás? -Llegue a preguntarle, hace tiempo que no lo veía. Iba vestido un poco elegante y se me hizo muy extraño.

-Bien Bella que bueno que ya estás aquí.- Me paso el brazo por los hombros.- ¿y tú como estas Bella?

-Bien gracias.- Le sonreí

-Bueno, Ángela, Bella las venía a invitar a cenar que les parece.

-Bueno, Bella y yo estábamos apenas empezando a hacer de cenar.-Contesto Ángela.- Pero tu idea es mucho mejor, así festejamos que Bella ya está aquí en Londres.

-¿Qué te parece Bella?- me pregunto Ángela.

-Me parece una buena idea.- Pensé que desde el ultimo día que salí con Jacob ya no he salido a ninguna cena o fiesta así que esta sería una buena oportunidad.- Vamos, pero primero hay que cambiarnos de ropa Ángela. –Subí con Ángela a cambiarnos mientras que Ben nos esperaba en la sala viendo televisión.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación fui a darme un baño antes de salir a buscar que ponerme, salí envuelta en una toalla fui a mi armario y saque un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo, zapatos de tacón negro, me maquille un poco y deje mi cabello suelto en ondas. Fui al cuarto de Ángela y ella tenía puesto un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla estaba un poco maquillada, tenía zapatos de tacón plateados, y tenía el pelo liso.

Te ves muy linda -Alas.

-Tú también Bella, pero bajemos porque si no Ben se va a desesperar.

-Si tienes razón bajemos.

Cuando bajamos Ben se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como se veía Ángela.

-Listo Ben vámonos.- dijo Ángela.

-Pero que guapas se ven- dijo un poco nervioso- sí, si ya vámonos, estaba pensando que les parece si después de cenar podemos ir a bailar o a tomar algo, ¿Qué dicen?

-Suena bien.- dijimos las dos.

Llegamos a el restaurante Ronnie Scott`s, el lugar tenía tonos rojizos claros, y los asientos eran del mismo color y en el centro de la mesa había na gran lámpara que hacía que se viera muy elegante.

-Wow está muy lindo.- dije porque me asombro mucho y me gusto.

-Si muy lindo Ben que bueno que escogiste este lugar- Ángela beso a Ben.

-Qué bueno que les gusta chicas.- en ese momento llego el mesero y cada quien pidió lo que se le antojaba, después de un momento el mesero llego con lo que ordenamos comimos entre platicas el ambiente se sentía muy bien hace tiempo que no me sentía como hoy.

-Bella que nos puedes contar de tu vida- pregunto Ben.

-Ustedes solo pregúntenme y yo les responderé.- les dije a ambos mirándolos a los ojos.

-Segura que lo que sea.- pregunto Ángela.

-Si Ángela, lo que sea.-Sabia que entre alguna de las preguntas que me harían me preguntarían por Jacob.

-¿Porque Decidiste Venir a vivir en Londres - Bueno maravilla.

-Lo decidí después de un tiempo por la vida que tenía ustedes saben que desde el accidente en el que murió Jacob mi vida cambio totalmente y ya no quería que siguiera así, durante este tiempo tuve oportunidad de saber que era lo que en verdad quería así que contacte a Ángela para ver si aquí podía trabajar y rehacer mi vida.

-Qué bueno Bella y ha sido muy difícil superar todo.- Me pregunto Ángela.

-Si algo pero, no es por ser mala onda con ustedes pero no quiera hablar sobre el accidente o cosas relacionadas con Jacob por ahora han sido muchos años y todavía mu cuesta un poco, por favor entiéndanme.- Esperaba que me entendieran solo quería tiempo para poder hablar con todos sin tener muchos recuerdos.

-Te entendemos Bella perdónanos por ser muy preguntones.

-No te preocupes Ángela solo que no me pregunte sobre esto pueden preguntarme otras cosas si así lo desean.

-Está bien, cuéntanos de Nueva York.- con este tema que Ben me pregunto cambiaos total de platica les conté como cambio mi vida las personas que estuvieron conmigo y todo lo importante que se volvo mi familia para mí, era el primer día y ya extrañaba a Charlie, extrañaba la comida de Sue y las travesuras de Seth.

Terminamos de platicar y decidimos ir a baila aunque no creo que yo bailara aparte de que casi no bailo no tenía pareja. Llegamos a un lugar muy bien ambientado, escogimos una mesa en una esquina no tan alejada de la pista de baile, Ángela y Ben se fueron a bailar mientras que yo estaba sentada observándolos, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí y pude ver que un hombre apuesto no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

_Edward_

Alice ya le había hablado a Rose y Emmett para la salida de esta noche ellos habían confirmado pidiéndole a Kate la niñera de Tommy que lo cuidara porque probablemente llegaríamos un poco tarde, por un asunto que tenía que arreglar antes de ver a los chicos hable con Alice.

-Alice será mejor que los vea en el lugar que os dijiste porque tengo que arreglar unas cosas, no te molestaría.

Claro que no Edward, solo recuerda estar puntual.

Sí te acuerdas de la preocupación ¿Jasper está contigo en vano?

-No Te molesta que te quitas de un ratón a tu amigo ¿Cierto?

-No Alice no me molesta, solo pórtense bien ¿ok?- Salí de la casa me subí en el volvo y me fui directo a el lugar que me esperaba Mike Newton el dueño de una editorial que pensaba comprar, seguiría siendo lo mismo que hasta ahora pero solo que pasaría a mi poder. Llegue al restaurante que me había citado y Mike ya el encontraba ahí.

-¡Mike - Salude.

-¡Edward!- me devolvió el saludo.

-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí, dime ya tienes los papeles como habíamos quedado.

-Si Edward a partir del lunes tú serás el nuevo dueño de la editorial como querías.

-Gracias entonces Mike.- terminamos de firmar los documentos que faltaban para dar poder a la editorial, y con un apretón de manos terminas el trato.

Ya era hora de ir a lugar en que Alice nos reunió, llegue y los encontré en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, me costó encontrarlos porque había mucha gente bailando.

-¡Edward! dijiste que ibas a hacer puntual.- me reprendió Alice.

-¡Lo fui Alice! Solo que tu cuentas los segundos.- Todos se empezaron a reír.

-¿Cómo estas Rose, cómo va el pequeño?- le pregunte.

-Bien Edward gracias, Tommy te quiere ver dice que extraña a su ti Edward.-Recordar a Tommy me hizo recordar a él bebé que nunca conocí.

-Pues claro soy su tío favorito.- dije eso y Jasper y Alice me empezaron a golpear.

- Bueno ya dejen los golpes-hablo Emmett- gracias por saludarnos Edward.

-¡Oh perdón!, pero les tengo una sorpresa.- Jasper volteo a verme y solo asentí porque él sabía que compraría la editorial.

-¡Acabo de comprar la editorial Bloomsbury Publishing! ¡Soy el dueño a partir del lunes!- Todos me felicitaron y festejamos mucho, decidieron ir a bailar y yo fui a la barra a tomar algo cuando vi que a una joven la estaba molestando un tipo no muy bien parecido a mi parecer, así que fui a ver lo que sucedía. Y al llegar escuche.

-¡No déjame no quiero ir!- escuche a la señorita decirle tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Ven no seas así vamos a un lugar mejor.- El tipo seguía insistiendo.

-Escuche que la señorita te dijo que no- en ese momento el tipo se paró para enfrentarme.

-Tu quien eres para meterte en lo que no te importa.-el tipo me respondió.

-Solo defiendo a la señorita.- en ese momento sentí el golpe que me dio el tipo por haberlo enfrentado; así que no respondí de mí y le di un fuerte golpe que lo tiro en el lugar que se encontraba, ya estábamos peleando cuando sentí que Emmett me separaba de aquel hombre, Jasper lo agarro para que ya no me golpeara, voltea a ver a la joven para saber cómo se encontraba y me di cuenta que con ella se encontraba una señorita y un joven, la señorita la estaba abrazando para tranquilizarla. Mientras que aquel hombre ya se había ido maldiciendo y tocándose el golpe que le había hecho minutos antes.

-¡Estas bien!-le pregunte y por primera vez me di cuenta de que éramos el centro de atención.

-S…si gracias.- su voz apenas era audible, por el miedo que tenía.

-Bella…-escuche que así le decía la joven con la que se encontraba.- será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí.

-Si.-respondió ella.

Se fue con las personas que venía y yo me quede con mis amigos, pensando quien era esa joven, me llamo mucho la atención sentí una inmensa necesidad de protegerla y hasta ahora solo sabía cómo se llamaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! aqui esta un capitulo mas espero que les guste.**

**A las personas que siguen mis historias que son Dos Amores Un Deseo y MIS FANTASMAS Y YO les aviso que como ya entre a la escuela actualizare cada dos semanas o cuando no tenga mucha tarea.**

**Gracias y que lo disfruten. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 Tu Recuerdo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Tu Recuerdo**

* * *

_Edward_

Después de la pelea seguimos disfrutando un poco pero a mi mente solo venia el recuerdo de aquella pobre chica que era acosada por ese hombre si es que se le puede llamar así a un tipo que no sabe tratar bien a las mujeres.

-¡Edward!-grito Emmett por encima de la música ya que estaba muy fuerte.- ¡Ya te quieres ir! ¡Por qué Rose y yo ya nos vamos ella necesita descansar!

-¡¿Jasper y Alice se quedan?!- pregunte.

-¡No ellos también se van, ya están esperándonos en la entrada, ¿vienes o te quedas?!- Emmett agarraba la mano de Rose, que venía junto a él.

-¡No, me voy con ustedes!- me pare y fui junto con Rose y Emmett a la salida. Cuando salimos Alice estaba platicando muy feliz con Jasper quienes nos estaban esperando para pedir los automóviles y poder irnos.

Antes de irnos Emmett y Rosalie se despidieron de nosotros.

-Adiós, Edward, descansa.- Me dijo Rose, que siempre se preocupa por mí, tiene un gran instinto maternal.- Cuídate mucho ¿ok?

-Sí Rose lo hare, ustedes también cuídense, Emmett maneja con cuidado.- Le dije a Emmett, sabia a lo que me refería no quería que les pasara nada.

-¿Edward?- Ahora era Jasper el que me hablaba.- ¿Puedo llevar a Alice en mi auto a su casa?

-¡Claro!, si Alice así lo quiere, por mí no hay problema.-Alice asintió con una gran sonrisa y me dio las gracias. En ese momento todos nos despedimos y cada quien subió a su auto.

Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a mi habitación y al ver su foto vinieron a mis tantos recuerdos, como el primer día que la vi.

- _**Flashback-**_

Eran vacaciones de verano y me iría a la Universidad de _Harvard__; _en la cual iría con mis hermanos, Alice iría a Diseño y Emmett y yo a la Escuela de Negocios. Estábamos preparando todo para que el día que nos fuéramos a la Universidad no nos faltara nada.

Nos encontrábamos terminando de sacar del auto las cosas que habíamos comprado, Emmett y Alice ya se encontraban adentro de casa. En ese momento algo llamo mi atención, la casa de enfrente estaba a la venta hasta hace unos días, pero al parecer ya la habían comprado, porque al voltear hacia la entrada principal de la casa pude ver a una chica pelirroja a la cual no le pude ver el rostro porque iba acompañada por dos personas que supuse eran sus padres, porque la señora se tenía el cabello también pelirrojo; al entrar a mi casa Esme nos recibió, ella era mi adorada y muy querida madre.

-Edward, ¿Por qué te tardaste al entrar?-Esme pregunto.

-Umm, porque las cosas no se iban a salir solas o si ¿Emmett?- El sarcasmo hacia que Emmett solo bufara, y Esme riera.

-Mamá.- pregunte.- ¿Sabes quién se mudó a la casa de enfrente?

-Más o menos sé que es una familia de cuatro integrantes, tres mujeres y un hombre, solo que no recuerdo como se llaman.

-Ok, podrías…no se… invitarlos a cenar.- Mamá me miro sorprendida.

-Si eso quieres Edward lo hare, nada más déjame consultar con Carlisle para saber si lo podemos hacer esta noche ¿te parece?- Nuestros padres casi nunca nos negaban nada.

-¡Claro mamá gracias! Iré a mi habitación.- le informe a Esme, mi habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, estaba cerca de la habitación de Emmett así que pude ver que estaba dormido y en la habitación de Alice se escuchaba la canción de _Leave out all the rest, _y ella se encontraba cantándola.

Llegue a mi habitación, me recosté en la gran cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación la cual tenía una ropa de cama de color negro con rojo, enfrente de esta se encontraba una pantalla plana, de mi lado derecho había un repisa que tenía mis CD'S favoritos y mis libros, en el lado izquierdo había un gran ventanal que abarcaba casi toda la pared y aun lado había un sillón de cuero color negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso porque creo que me quede dormido porque las carisias de Esme en mi mejilla me despertaron.

-¡Edward! hijo despierta.- Esme hablaba casi en un susurro.

-Si dime mamá.- Le hable entre un bostezo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es acerca de la cena de esta noche, Carlisle y yo ya hemos ido a presentarnos y saber si quieren venir a cenar.-quería saber la respuesta, así que ella continúo.- Y la familia Sutherland acepto, vendrán a cenar esta noche.- Su respuesta me dio inmensa felicidad; por medio de esta cena la conocería.- La cena será a las 8:00 pm así que tienes suficiente tiempo para arreglarte.- Mire el reloj y apenas eran las 6:00 pm empezaría arreglarme en un rato más, Esme salió de mi cuarto y puse un poco de música y leí un libro.

Me di cuenta que ya eran las 7:00 pm así que era tiempo de darme una ducha; termine de ducharme, busque en mi armario un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de vestir color azul cielo y unos zapatos negros, trate de acomodar mi alborotado cabello y solo se acomodó un poco, me puse loción y mire el reloj faltaban 10 para las 8 así que baje a la sala. Donde se encontraba Alice, Carlisle y Emmett, Esme estaba terminando de arreglar todo sobre la cena.

-Wow que guapo te ves Edward.- Me elogio Alice.- Se ve que quieres impresionar.

-Gracias Alice.- Le sonreí, Emmett solo rio y me iba a ser burla, pero gracias al cielo en ese momento el timbre sonó y la muchacha que nos ayuda fue a abrir. La curiosidad me mataba.

-¡Buenas noches!- Se escuchó la voz de cuatro persona al ingresar a la sala.

-¡Buenas noches, Bienvenidos!-Contesto Carlisle acompañado de mi madre.

-¡Buenas noches!- Contestamos Alice, Emmett y yo.

-Bueno niños.- Nos dijo Esme, para ella seguiríamos siendo sus niños.- Ellos son la familia Sutherland.- Empezó a presentarnos a la familia.- Ella es Siobhan, él es Liam, y ellas son sus hijas Maggie y Victoria.- Sonreí para mis adentros al fin sabia como se llamaba Victoria, me gusta su nombre.

-Mucho gusto.- Contestamos mis hermanos y yo a coro.

-Y ellos son nuestros hijos.- Contesto Esme, presentando a cada uno.- Emmett, Alice y Edward.

-Es un gusto en conocerlos.- Contesto Liam.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor?- pregunto Carlisle. Y yo no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a Victoria, creo que Alice y Maggie se dieron cuenta porque soltaron un par de risitas.

-¡Claro!- contesto la familia de Victoria.

La cena paso agradable los padres de Victoria tenían una conversación muy agradable con mis padres y pude apreciar que Victoria tenía unos ojos de color azul me di cuenta porque ella al igual que yo me estaba observando. Termino la cena y a Esme se le ocurrió tomar el café en la sala así que todos fuimos para allá.

-Y dime Liam, ¿Por qué e vinieron a vivir a Londres?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Por algunos asuntos de negocios, tenía que emprender otra empresa ya sabes.- Carlisle asintió a lo que Liam le decía y Emmett estaba atento a la conversación ya que le gusta mucho los asuntos de negocios como a mí. Mi madre empezaba a platicar con Siobhan. Alice estaba platicando con las chicas pero Victoria casi no les ponía atención se veía un poco aburrida.

Ella salió al patio trasero el cual tenía una gran alberca y estaba iluminada por algunas antorchas. Yo salí detrás de ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se encontraba observando la gran luna que posaba esta noche y me atreví a hablarle.

-Está muy linda la noche ¿no crees?- le hable por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Si es muy linda.- al responder tenía un gran sonrisa en sus labios los cuales me cautivaron.-Eres Edward ¿cierto?

-Si ese soy yo.- Le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.- ¿te han dicho que tienes una muy hermosa sonrisa?- Victoria al escuchar esto solo pudo sonreír aún más.

-No nunca me lo han dicho, tú eres el primero, gracias por el cumplido.

-No agradezcas es la verdad.-Conteste.- ¿Por qué saliste, aquí hace un poco de frio?-Ella traía puesto un vestido a tirantes de color blanco con unas pequeñas flores de color negro arriba de la rodilla.

-Estaba U Poco aburrido, suelo quería tomar un respiro. ¿Y Tú ya Saliste - Wonder.

-También estaba aburrido, ¿Te gusta Londres?-Le pregunte, necesitaba saber de ella.

-Si me gusta mucho solo que solo disfrutare estas vacaciones aquí.

-Así ¿Por qué?

-Me iré a estudiar a _Harvard, _estudiare medicina.- Oh por Dios escuche bien, se iría a la misma Universidad que mis hermanos y yo.- Mientras que Maggie se quedara aquí con mis padres, ella estudiara aquí.

-Mira que coincidencia. Le respondí, ella me miraba con una ceja alzada.- Mis hermanos y yo también iremos a estudiar a _Harvard_; yo estudiare en la escuela de negocios al igual que Emmett y Alice estudiara diseño.

-Qué bueno tendré algunos conocidos ahí y no estaré tan sola.- Me respondió.

-No creo que tu estés sola, ¿has de tener un gran novio que te amé y cuide?- Le pregunte quería saber si tendría alguna oportunidad.- Ha de ser el hombre más afortunado al tenerte.-Victoria rodo los ojos y se empezó a reír.

-Edward no tengo novio, bueno tenía termine con Sam antes de venirnos a Londres, aparte de que el me engañaba y no era la primera vez.- Dijo en un tono triste que me partió el corazón, no me gustaría verla sufrir.- Pero ahora creo que me interesa otra persona.

-A si y ¿Quién es el afortunado?-Pregunte.

-Alguien, Edward, pronto lo sabrás.- Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios, la observe ir a dentro de la casa. Y en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa de enamorado.

Ese fue el primer día que la conocí y aun lo recuerdo como si apenas hubieran transcurrido horas de estar cerca de ella.

- _**Fin Flashback-**_

Me dormí con el recuerdo de la que fue mi mujer, quería volver a tenerla en mis brazos, besarla, cuidarla y protegerla como mi princesa.

A la mañana siguiente era domingo, no me quería levantar me dolía un poco la cabeza no estaba muy crudo pero solo quería dormir, ahora que recuerdo Alice no me ha venido a despertar y ya casi es medio día; ¿habrá llegado temprano?¿se habrá quedado con Jasper?, iré a ver si está en su habitación.

-Alice…- toque pero no escuche nada.- Alice.- volví a tocar y nada, hasta que abrí la puerta y Alice no se encontraba en su habitación, la cama estaba hecha eso significada que no paso la noche aquí si no con Jasper… Eso hizo que me enojara pero mi hermana ya era mayor espero que supiera como cuidarse. ¡Hay Alice!, pensé.

Baje fui a ver que podía desayunar ya que era domingo y la señora que me ayuda hoy descansaba al igual que mis otros empleados, contaba con un jardinero y un chofer, hasta ahora seguridad no tengo tanta ya que no me ha pasado nada de peligro solo aquel fatal accidente.

Me empecé a servir un café, cortar un poco de fruta y prepararme unos huevos revueltos, vaya que tenía hambre. Termine de desayunar así que fui a la sala a leer el periódico, mientras esperaba a Alice. Quien en ese momento iba entrando con una cara muy inocente.

-¡Alice Cullen! ¿Cuáles son estas horas de llegar?- Lo dije con un tono enojado y tratando de ponerme lo más serio posible, pero por dentro estaba a carcajadas por la cara que puso Alice incomparable su cara de susto.

-Edward… yo… este… Edward.- Alice parecía niña pequeña regañada, titubeaba al hablar.- Edward no te enojes, es que, se me hizo tarde, perdón.- Estalle a carcajadas, y Alice me miro sorprendida.- De que te ríes Edward Cullen.- Pregunto enojada su cara pasaba del asombro al coraje.

-Es que Alice hubieras visto tu cara cuando te grite.- No podía contener la risa para seguir hablando; solo sentí como Alice impactaba su bolsa en mi brazo.- Bueno ya Alice ¿dónde estuviste?- Hasta que me calme pude hablar.- Con Jasper ¿cierto?- Solo pude notar que se sonrojaba y con eso confirmaba todo.

-Si con Jasper.- Respondió Alice agachando la cabeza.- Pero no te vayas a enojar con el yo insistí.

-Olvidemos eso por ahora, si Alice.-Le dije no quería saber que hicieron es su vida aunque me preocupa.

-Está bien, ¿Ya desayunaste?-Me pregunto.

-Si ya Alice gracias.

-Ok iré a cambiarme y bajar para desayunar.- En lo que Alice iba subiendo sonó el teléfono de casa.

-Emmett.- Vi su número en el registro.- ¿Qué paso?- S escuchaba lo que decía.- Ok ahí estaremos, hasta luego colgué y fui a avisarle a Alice lo que Emmett quería.

-¡Alice!- Grite desde afuera.- ¡Apúrate, Emmett y Rose nos esperan en su casa! Termina de ducharte te espero abajo, ya no te va a da tiempo de desayunar.

-¡Ok!- Escuche que Alice respondía.

Mientras yo estaba en mi despacho Alice llego para irnos.-Lista.- Dijo desde la entrada.

-Ok vámonos.- Me levante y nos fuimos.

-¿Sabes para que nos quiere Emmett?- pregunto Alice.

-No ni idea.- Le respondí.

Llegamos a casa de Emmett y Rose nos esperaba en la entrada junto con Tommy, quien corrió a mis brazos y yo lo abrase gustoso.

-¡Tío Edward - DIJO Tommy.

-¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien tío Edward, emocionado porque ya casi nace mi hermanito.

-Qué bueno que estés feliz.

-Y que para mí no hay un abrazo o un beso.- Alice protesto haciendo que Tommy y yo nos diéramos cuenta que ella estaba aquí.

-Claro que si tía Alice.- Tommy fue hasta Alice para abrazarla.

Entramos a la casa y no vi a Emmett dentro de ella.- ¿Y Emmett?- Pregunte a Rose.

-Está a fuera preparándote una sorpresa así que no la puedes ver.

-Sorpresa, Qué sorpresa Rose - Voltea la vista Alice.- Alice Tu sabe algo.

-No nada Edward estoy igual que tu.- Respondió Alice.

-Bueno ya que no lo veras hasta que Emmett diga, tendrás que estar con Tommy.-Ahora hablo Rose.

-Está bien estaré con él.- Fui con Tommy a su habitación.

-Tommy Tu sabes que sorpresa.- Lee pidió.

-No tío, bueno si, pero mis papás me prohibieron decirte, lo siento, solo sé que es una sorpresa sencilla pero sé que a ti te gustara mucho.- La sonrisa de Tommy es tan linda y sincera.

-Está bien Tommy que quieres hacer.

El tiempo pasa rápido con Tommy jugando y riendo; él hubiera sido como Tommy tendría su edad, sería un niño muy mimado y querido por todos como quisiera que él estuviera aquí junto con ella.

Rose llego a la habitación de Tommy y nos dijo que ya podíamos bajar. Tommy se adelantó junto con Rose mientras que yo iba atrás de ellos. Al llegar no podía creer lo que hicieron.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos.

-Hermano esto es para ti.- Hablo Emmett.- Esta pequeña y sencilla reunión se me ocurrió ya que ayer casi no pudimos festejar que ahora eres el dueño de la gran editorial.

-Gracias Emmett.- No sabía que decir no dejaba de admirar todo, Emmett y Rose habían creado una parrillada solo para festejar.-Gracias Rose.- En el lugar se encontraba Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Tommy.

-Esto es porque sé que algo bueno va a pasar en tu vida.- Alice me tendió un regalo.- Ayer ya no te lo pude dar pero espero que te guste.- Alice me había regalado un pluma grabada con mis iniciales _E.A.C.M._

-Gracias Alice esta hermosa.

La tarde paso agradable entre las bromas de Emmett y la risa de Tommy que era la que me alegraba me sentí muy bien. Sabía que al día siguiente me presentaría en mi nueva empresa como el nuevo jefe, y solo iría algunos días para ver cómo iba su funcionamiento.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Gracias por leer la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y si les gusto dejen un Reviews. **


End file.
